LeafWings
You do not need permission to make a LeafWing-- Description: Green and brown scales, usually mottled with some sort of pattern; leaf-shaped wings; webbing that runs along the spine as well as a leaf-shaped tail fin; orange-gold, brown, or cool-colored eyes Abilities: Can absorb energy from the sun, and are accomplished gardeners and botanists. Very rarely, a LeafWing may have an ability known as Leafspeak, which allows them to convey the "thoughts" of plants and even control them. The stronger the Leafspeak the more control they have over it. Location: The Poison Jungle; formerly lived in the tree canopies of central Pantala Queen (Canon): Tribe is broken into two divided factions; the SapWings are ruled by Queen Sequoia (later Queen Hazel), while the PoisonWings are led by Commander Belladonna Diet: Plant matter, fruits, meat and insects Significant Members alphabetical order, please Queens: Canon * Queen Sequoia * Queen Hazel Fanon * Queen Elincia (Pokeballmachine) * Queen Fern (Laceyrocks7) * Queen Kimin (Verglas the IceWing) Princesses: Canon * Fanon * Thicket (Wolfy Mesmer) Male Royalty: Canon * Fanon *Prince Acer (Blackberrythepiratefox) *Prince Lily of the Valley (NicoIsNowASkywing) *Prince Oakenshield (AvalonCat) Important Canon: * Belladonna * Bryony * Hawthorn * Hemlock * Mandrake * Nettle * Sundew * Willow Subspecies |-|Note= A subspecies has few variations when compared to the species as a whole. LeafWing subspecies should not diverge far from canon LeafWings. |-|Exotic LeafWings= Exotic LeafWings have been living in the poison jungle since Clearsight came to Pantala. Due to living there for over 2000 years they have become nocturnal and gained a resistance to Poison, their wings are more elongated and are kind of sharp so they can cut through the foliage while flying through the jungle. They are also darker colors so they can camouflage at night. They are created by Dawnforger |-|Desert LeafWings= Desert LeafWings have been living in the open savanna and are better adapted to the desert than normal LeafWings. This subspecies developed quickly after a number of LeafWings ran away when Queen Wasp started the war. They usually are a dusty green color in order to blend in with the desert trees and bushes. Many a HiveWing has passed underneath a dry, dying tree, not noticing the dragon above them. They are excellent camouflagers and masters of illusion. Most are somewhat paranoid and never stay in one place for long. Anyone can make a Desert LeafWing. This subspecies was created by Crystalcat137 |-|Autumn LeafWings= A subspecies of LeafWings who live on an island off of Pantala called Autumn Island, and escaped there during the Tree Wars. The edges of their wings are more jagged and resemble a maple leaf, and instead of being green or brown, the dragons come in bright, warm yellow, orange, and red. The leaf at the end of the tail also resembles a maple leaf. This subspecies was created by MorphoTheRainWing. You do not need to ask permission to make one, but credit me for the idea. |-|Chlorophyll LeafWings= These LeafWings change their color according to the season or temperature. They live on a small island, escaping from the Tree Wars. They are green in summer. Orange, brown, or yellow in the fall. Pale white in winter. Lime green or yellow-green in spring. When they drink water, they grow bigger than normal. This is a subspecies created by SkyFireStone. You do not need permission for one, but just credit me for the idea. |-|Jungle LeafWings= Jungle LeafWings are commonly active during spring and fall, and normally in a huge tree in the very end of the Poison Jungle doing fun LeafWing related activities. They were founded after the Tree Wars and eat certain plants. They are normally darker colors of normal LeafWings, and lead by Forestleaf. They can excrete poison from their bodies, blend in with the leaves of their area well, and be able to parylize enemies by spitting in their food (if entered body) You can make one, but credit I, Kittenjewel101. |-|Hunter LeafWings= these leafwings were caused by leaf-rain hybridization in the distant kingdoms. the ones who fled with the LeafWings and the BeetleWings slowly became more and more LeafWing-like until they became mostly indistinguishable. they did, however, retain some RainWing abilities, namely camouflage and prehensile tails. they also have the ability to make their tail leaf as hard and sharp as a katana. they live in hollow trees in the poison jungle and autumn island. they have become smaller over time to make use of the smallest trees. they are very stealthy and learn tracking skills from a young age. this subspecies was made by Mewis4wes0me42 and is available for anyone to use |-|Cherry LeafWings= Cherry LeafWings have been living on a small island called Cherry Isle since long before the Tree Wars. They began when a small group of 7 LeafWings were flying over the bay on the other side of Dragonfly Bay, at that time named Sunburst Bay, and got blown off course. They landed on the island and created a home there, eventually making their scales white, pink, or red to blend in with the constant blanket of cherry blossoms. Their names can be flower-related, like Anther or Petal, or sea-related, like Crash or Foam. They are typically smaller, since Cherry Isle has restricted space, and they live in caves in the base of Rubrum Mountain, the mountain at the center of their island. Cherry LeafWings were made by dins and can be used by anyone, but please credit me. |-|Fruit Leafwings= Fruit Leafwings are a Leafwing subspecies that live in a small area in the Poison Jungle. This area in the Poison Jungle has less foliage, sparse to no unsafe plants, and a considerably large amount of fruit bushes and trees. This subspecies have lived in this area for a long time. Because of the fruit filled section of the forest being somewhere near the middle of the Poison Jungle, Hivewings have never discovered this area of the Poison Jungle yet. However, some Leafwings know about this area. Now, they are starting to interbreed with the Fruit Leafwing subspecies. This is not good, because this means the Fruit Leafwings are dying out! Prue-bred Fruit Leafwings are rare, but not unheard of. However, Normal Leafwings / Fruit Leafwings are more common. Fruit Leafwings are smaller than Normal Leafwings. They are generally more color-varied, however they cannot be any color that isn't the color of fruit. Their wings are bright as well, being the same color of fruit as well. Body colors are always darker than the wings. Fruit Leafwings have an inherited taste for fruit, and they are omnivores, eating both fruit and regular prey. Fruit Leafwings are generally named after fruit, plants, trees, or nature related things. Please ask ScarletKitti for permission to make a Fruit Leafwing. You can search her name on the search bar if you want to ask permission. If you are given permission to do so, please give ScarletKitti ( me ) credit for making the idea. Resources LeafWingSigil.png|(Platypus the SeaWing) LeafWingBase.png|( Ang) 871E4D49-525C-4FC4-A317-24CD5D6F6F29.jpeg|(Crystalcat137) 14578A9C-F302-4AFF-BEFE-564E26FC7DA9.png|(DewSpectrum11) DewLeafWing.png|(DewSpectrum11) LeafWing_Headshot_Base_Blackberry.png|(Blackberrythepiratefox) LeafWings LeafWings